Breaking Out of the Darkness
by Sirius Green
Summary: The second Blood War which has been going on for the last sixteen years has finally ended, but not for the good. While both Harry and Voldemort are dead, Hermione is the only one left among one hundred Death Eaters. In their attempt to kill her, she is sent, broken, into a strange world where their war is just beginning. Can she break this darkness while helping in another war?
1. The Final Battle

Hermione awoke to absolute silence all around her _'What is going on? Oh my goodness Voldemort, Harry's dead!"_ Thinking back, she remembered Voldemort coming and announcing that Harry was dead. Hermione had stepped up to try and kill Nagini who was slithering next the Voldemort. He shot a spell at her, after that everything was black. Slowly Hermione stood up, testing out her limbs and seeing if she had any life-threatening injuries. _'Where is my wand' _While looking around she noticed she could hear the sounds of distant fighting going on in the school.

Finally locating her wand about four meters to her left, Hermione made her way into the school to help the others fighting. Following the sounds, led her to the great hall which was in absolute chaos, spells shooting every, the screams and moans coming from the injured and dying. To Hermione's shock, in the center of the hall was Harry, alive, fighting Voldemort.

As Hermione fought her way over to Harry she began to think that this war, that had been going on since her first year would finally be over. For sixteen years, the second Blood War had lasted. Drawn out of her thoughts, Hermione ducked as a purple spell went flying by her head. Hearing a scream she looked to see Dolohov using a crucio on Ginny, Hermione quickly sent sectumsempra at his cutting through his wand arm. _'Why was Ginny even here she could barely see after Alecto_ Carrow_ hit her in the face with an unknown spell'_ So many things had happened over the years. At the age of 27 Hermione should not have seen even half of the things she had seen. So many people had died: Remus, Seamus, Fleur and her unborn baby (she had wandered to far from the cottage and was killed), Molly, Charlie (he took 18 death eaters down with him), Hestia Jones, Kingsley, McGonagall, and many others. No one was the same person they were at the beginning of the war.

Hermione heard someone yell at her to duck, as she did so she turn to the voice to see her boyfriend for the last three years, Draco Malfoy, fighting his father who had just tried to kill her. Getting up to go assist him she saw Bellatrix Lestrange shoot a cutting spell at him. Hermione watched in horror as the man who helped her find a reason to live in these dark times be hit in the throat with the spell. In a rage Hermione shot two killing spells at Bellatrix and Lucius, for the light had realized years ago that just stunning the enemy would not save any lives. Running over to Draco she begins crying.

"Oh god Draco, please… no, stay with me" she says as tears silently fall.

"Love… jus... you have to… have to live for Harry, helppp him," He sputters out, reaching out to touch her cheek "Remember I love…"

"DRACO! no" his arm falls limply across his chest.

Realizing he is gone, Hermione stands up determined to help Harry defeat the one who has caused all this pain and sorrow. Trying to not think about what just happened and focus on her mission, Hermione moved on. She had gotten very good at pushing death to the back of her mind; she was one of the lights best soldiers because of this. As she got about five meters from the protective barrier around Harry and Voldemort, Fenrir Greyback steps into her view with his wand drawn, he shoots three cutting curses at her followed by an expelliarmus. She blocks the first three but, not expecting the expelliarmus, her wand flies out of her hand. While quickly reaching for one of her spare wands, she is hit with two more cutting curses from Greyback and a crucio from behind. The force of the crucio knocks her off her feet. But, being Hermione Granger, she slowly gets to her feet and turns around much to the surprise of Peter Pettigrew who is casting to spell on her. Releasing the spell in his shock, Hermione begins to advance on him.

"I always knew you were a coward, a squirmy little rat. Can't even duel me face to face; no, you curse me from behind. Sirius has told me stories about you, so has Remus, I was rather close to the both of them. I think it's time you paid your dues. Goodbye Peter Pettigrew."

She quickly sent an avada kedavra at him only to look up to Fred yelling at her to watch out. She realizes immediately that she had forgotten about Greyback and left her back open to him. She began to turn around as she felt his grab her from behind and sink his teeth into the side of her neck.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Fred as he ran forward to get Greyback off her, he shot off two carefully placed cutting curses. Greyback dropped dead to the floor. As he reached her, Hermione began to fall. When she felt him catch her, she looked up.

"At least it isn't the full moon, I'll be just like Bill" She breathed out, chuckling slightly.

"Merlin's baggy trousers Hermione, we all thought you were dead when Voldemort hit you with that curse, Draco just about went on a killing spree. Harry just popped out of nowhere alive. Merlin I'm glad you're alive." Fred rambled on.

"Fred," whispered Hermione quietly "Draco's dead, Bellatrix got him."

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, we just have to…" Hermione began as a huge explosion rang through the hall. Looking to where Harry and Voldemort were fighting, all that could be seen was black smoke inside of the protective barrier. Everyone froze, when the smoke cleared, Harry and Voldemort were seen dead on the floor. Silence resounded. Looking around Hermione, realized that the only ones left standing beside Fred and her were Death Eaters. Shocked, she pulled Fred up. Realizing the situation, he went back to back with her as the remaining Death Eaters raised their wands at Fred and Hermione.

"The doors, work your way towards the door" Hermione breathed at Fred. Fate was not on their side for the Death Eaters as one, shot various curses at the duo. Fred fell before the volley of curses could hit them because he was hit with a knife thrown by Alecto. Hermione was left alone as thirteen different curses hit her. When the curses hit her, a huge white explosion resulted and Hermione's went black.


	2. Introduction to a new world pt1

**Italicized and underlined is Elfish, just italicized is thinking**

LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-

**Rivendell: 3 ½ months before the Fellowship gets together**

Arwen was walking through the gardens at Rivendell waiting for a messenger to tell her that Gandalf has arrived to meet with her father. They were going to discuss the how to get the ring safely to Rivendell. '_Father has been worrying over this for far too long, let's hope that this time the ring bearer will not bend to temptation like Isildur did.'_ Arwen was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when a huge explosion sounded throughout the garden.

"_Arwen! Where are you"_ She heard her father frantically yelling.

"_Over here ada, I am safe_" She replied back searching for the source of the explosion. _"Follow me ada the source is over here."_ As they reached where the smoke was originating from they heard a moan. The guards raised their bows, ready to take down any threat to Lord Elrond and Arwen. As the smoke cleared they saw a small girl lying on the ground covered in blood.

"_Lower your weapons,"_ Arwen said "_She is gravely injured."_ Running forward she put her hand on the young girls neck. "_Ada, there is a pulse. It is very faint. She needs help now."_

"_Arthron, Aden help Arwen get the girl in a room. Pelior get Bainor and Elbeth. Tell them to work fast, our visitor's life may depend on it_." They quickly left; make sure not to move the girl around too much.

"_Lord Elrond, Mithrandir has arrived_"

"_Lead him to the girls' room. He might be able to help_." With that Elrond headed towards the girls room in hope of saving her life.

'_How is she even alive, so much blood and is she just a mortal? Who is this girl and how did she enter without anyone noticing._' As he entered the room he noticed a faint glow coming from the girl. Everyone backed up as the glow got brighter and brighter. With a flash it faded out.

"Mithrandir, what was that. Is it some obscure form of magic?"

"Lord Elrond, I am under the impression that the girl has just healed herself. As to what that is, I do not know. But I do think that it is some form of magic." Gandalf faded out, wondering just who or what this girl was.

"_Arwen, go with two ladies and take the girl to the bathroom to clean all of the blood off. See if there are any wounds that need to be healed."_

When they got to the bathroom, they carefully took off the girls strange clothes and sent the off to be thrown out, there was no way they could be salvaged. When they lowered her into the water they cautiously began to wash her, not sure if there were any injuries left unhealed. When they were finished they were shocked with what they saw. She could be seen as a great beauty once upon a time, she had long wavy chocolate hair, darker skin (**A/N: she was tan but most people in middle earth have fair skin**), her eyes were almost a golden color. But all of this was not what had shocked them; it was the scars covering the girls' body. She had a thick scar on her face that went from her left eyebrow to her chin. There was what seemed like a bite mark from a wild animal on the girls' neck. Her back was covered in lacerations, it had almost seemed like she had been whipped. She had words carved into her arms and legs. On her left arm there was mudblood, on her right there was dirty whore. On her left leg there was mudblood carved twice, there was nothing on her right leg. There was a dark, almost black scar on the girls' stomach. She also had scars of all shapes and sizes from other cuts and lacerations all over the rest of her body.

'_What has this poor girl gone through that she has so many scars? She is so young'_ "_Muin, go find my father and tell him what we have found. Alcar help me dress her and put her on the bed."_ The ladies did as she asked. Once they situated the girl on the bed Arwen pulled up a chair next to the bed. She heard her father enter the room. "_Ada, who could have done this to someone so young, I have never seen anything like this. I am not even sure how she is alive, let alone how she had enough energy to heal herself. I have never seen anything like her."_ She said as she watched the poor girl.

"_I am not sure my dear; I do not think she is even from Middle Earth. Are you going to stay with her, I think she will wake in a couple days? She is most likely just exhausted at this point."_

"_Yes ada, I will be staying with her. I am very curious about her and also very worried_."

"_Be safe. I must go meet with Mithrandir. Bilbo is planning something. Mithrandir wants to convince him to give the ring to young Frodo. I will see you later daughter."_

LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-Three days Later-LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP—LOTR-

Hermione was very confused. She remembered Fred falling dead and then being hit by a dozen different spells from the other Death Eaters. So how in the world was she alive? Slowly opening her eyes, Hermione was blinded by a bright light.

"Your awake, you have been sleeping for the better part of three days. We were quite worried when you first arrived, we were not sure if you would make it." said a voice from her right.

"How am I alive, I should be dead? I saw the killing curse hit me among others." Hermione muttered to herself not realizing that her audience could hear her.

"We are not sure how you are alive. You healed yourself. Can you tell me you name."

"What? Oh, who are you," said Hermione suspiciously, finally registering that she had an audience. Her eyes finally clearing, Hermione looked at her companion and was surprised by her beauty. "Where am I, did anyone else survive. What about the Death Eaters." Hermione quickly asked.

"You are in Rivendell, which is in Middle Earth. I would not know if anyone survived, you came alone. We do not even know where you came from. As for the Death Eaters, I do not know what they are. I am Arwen, my father is Lord here. We have been taking care of you." Arwen responded. Turning to one of the ladies "_Tell my father our guest is awake."_

"I do not understand what is going on, I can assume this is not the earth that I came from, but how did I get here?" Hermione began only to stop when she heard someone enter the room.

"Hello my dear, I am Gandalf and this is Lord Elrond. We would like to know if you could tell us about your world and how and why you ended up here." as he was saying this Arwen watched as the girls' eyes went cold. '_What could make someone so young so cold'_ Arwen wondered as the girl began to speak.

"My name is Hermione Granger, I am from earth and I am a witch. No, I will not tell very much about my world, it is a dark place. I will tell you some things to put your minds at ease. For the last sixteen years there has been a war going on in the wizarding world. The wizarding world is separate from the rest of the world because years ago we were hunted down by non-magical people. Before I came here we were fighting in what we hoped would be the final battle. The leaders of both factions of the war had just killed each other. A friend and I realized that we were the only ones left on our side in the middle of about one hundred Death Eaters, they are the opposing faction. My friend what struck down quickly and about a dozen of the Death Eaters shot various spells at me. The last thing I remember seeing was a white flash. I do not know why I am here but can assume that whatever that flash was, is how I am here." Hermione recited, slightly exhausted by the end.

Arwen, seeing her exhaustion said "_Father let her rest_. Lady Hermione please rest, when you wake Alcar will lead you to the dining hall."

" Don't call me lady" was the last thing Hermione said before she dropped back into the darkness.


	3. Introduction to a new world pt2

**Rivendell: Next morning**

Hermione quickly shot up. '_Was it all a dream, is everyone really dead?_' (**A/N: Not everyone is dead but the war pretty much destroyed the wizarding population. There are probably about two hundred left**.) Then, remembering the events of the previous day, Hermione looked around the room to see if any of the strange people were still here. Seeing the room was empty, Hermione went to what seemed to be the wardrobe. Finding nothing to be to her tastes, Hermione grabbed a random outfit so she could transfigure it to something of her choice, Hermione realized she did not know where her beaded bag was. Frantically searching around the room for the bag she missed someone entering the room.

"Miss, Miss, is there anything I could help you with" Hermione looked up to see a young woman, Alcar, if her memory served her correctly.

"Yes, I need you to tell me where my beaded bag is, it should have been on my hip when I arrived." said Hermione, sounding rather desperate. For, while she did not necessarily need the spare wands because she was accomplished in wandless and wordless magic, she did have many other things in the bag that had ensured her survival for the last sixteen years.

"I have them right here Miss; Lord Elrond suggested we keep anything you came with. Though we did not keep the clothes you came in, they were beyond repair and soaked with blood." said Alcar while handing over the bag. "I will leave you to wash and change. When you are done, I will be waiting outside to escort you to the dining hall." and with that she left the room.

Hermione sat down on the bad and checked if all of the protective charms on her bag were still in place. _'What is this place? Half these people do not even smell human'_ (**A/N: Remember, she was bit by Fenrir but not on a full moon. She will now have advanced senses, speed, agility, and strength**). Hermione quickly transfigured the outfit to her liking but also something that would be appropriate with what she had seen in this place. She transfigured a dark green tunic with black leggings, a white belt, and a pair of knee high black boots which she put protective charms on. Gathering her clothes she entered the bathroom. When she was finished, she got dressed and attached her bad to her belt and left the room.

"I am finished." She said quickly, ignoring the woman's look of shock because she was wearing what was considered men's clothing.

"You do realize…" she began before she was cut off.

"Yes I do, can we please move on. I have not had eaten in over three days."

Alcar turned and lead her towards the dining hall. Reaching the hall the doors were opened and Hermione was quickly escorted to her chair, again ignoring the looks she was given over her attire.

"Lady Hermione…"

"Lord Elrond, I am almost positive I have told you before I do not wish to be called 'lady'. It would be greatly appreciated if you would stop." quipped Hermione before letting him proceed.

"I am sorry but you must understand that it is a difference of cultures if the way you dress is anything to go by. No offense"

"None has been taken Lord Elrond. As I told you before I have just come from a place that has been riddled with war for the last sixteen years. I prefer clothes I can move easily in. I can promise you the clothes I am wearing now are not even close to what I am used to, but as you said earlier, difference of cultures. Which brings me to a request I would like to make, if you would indulge me?"

"Well it does depend on the request, please continue." he said politely.

"Since I do not know how or really even want to return to my world. I ask if I could be taught about this world and the peoples of it. It is very different than mine and, I do not mean any offense in this, but I do not think you or really anyone here is human." Hermione carefully said.

"You are quite right; all of us, with the exception of Mithrandir are elves. We are an immortal race that has been assisting in protecting Middle Earth for centuries. Mithrandir, or Gandalf as you would say in common tongue, is an Istari. He is most similar to you as he deals with magic. I think the word you used was witch. But I am curious how you figured out in the short time you have been awake." Elrond questioned

"The proper term would be wizard as he is male. As to how I knew, well there are creatures on my world called werewolves. Most of the time they are normal men but once a month at the full moon, they go through a painful transformation. They change into a bloodthirsty beast, like an oversized wolf hence the name. They have no control of themselves once the beast takes over. They are a completely different being. There is a potion that can be taken to let them keep their mind but, there are some sadistic people out there who do not take the potion just so they can bite people. The bite passes on the curse as some would say. I was bitten by one of the beasts." Noticing the horrified expressions on the faces of the elves, she quickly rectified her statement. "No! Don't worry; I was not bitten on the full moon so I only have the advanced senses that come with it. This is includes smell, which is why I knew you were not human." Seeing the relief on their faces, Hermione knew she was alright. She also saddened by it because it brought up memories of Remus. He had died protecting her.

"Hermione… Hermione" Hearing this Hermione broke out of her musings.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"All I said was that we will gladly teach you what you need to know about Middle Earth and its peoples. If we can, we can also teach you some of the languages of Middle Earth." Elrond said, glad she was back from where ever her mind was. He did not like the expression on her face while her mind was lost. '_Someone so young should not be filled with so much despair. She covers it well, but I have had centuries of experience_.'

"That would be great. I am an extremely fast learner. I already know seventeen different languages."

"Why would anyone so young need to know so many languages?" questioned one of the elves sitting at the table.

Turning to the elf, Hermione said "Besides the fact that I love learning. It was needed since hundreds of countries were involved in this war. Learning new languages was kind of important if you wanted to be able to communicate with the other countries involved in the war. And I will tell you I am not as young as I look, I just happen to be rather small. Comment on my size and you will see just what I can do. I am 27, but I guess that would be considered young to you," turning to face Elrond, she began "When can I begin, I really do not do well with boredom."

-LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-One ½ weeks before meeting of the Fellowship-LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-

Over the last three months in Rivendell, Hermione was taught how the use a sword, knife, and bow. She was taught Sindarin (elfish), dwarfish, and Rohirric. These were the most common languages spoken in Middle Earth. True to her word, Hermione learned these languages very fast and could hold a conversation in all three. She was taught how to ride a horse and was taught many of the ways and customs of Middle Earth. Though, much to the disappointment of many elves, she would not change her way of dress. In return for the hospitality that she had received, Hermione showed the elves what she could do with her magic. She also used her magic to strengthen the fortifications around Rivendell.

As Hermione sat in the library reading, she wondered how she could have had so much good fortune after sixteen years of war. It was so peaceful at Rivendell that at first Hermione was disturbed by it all, being that she was used to war. But she knew it would not last. There was war coming to Middle Earth and many of the elves would be leaving for the Undying Lands. In about a week there would be people of all races coming to decide how to deal with the ring. Just thinking of the ring had Hermione shuddering. Ever since she had heard of it, she put her occlumancy shields up to an all-time high. She knew with her back history she could be susceptible to the ring. No she was never tempted by power but there was always a chance it could offer her the one thing she desired over everything. She just wanted a family. Her entire family was dead, whether they are blood related or not.

She was quite close with several people here at Rivendell but it was not the same. She connected with Gandalf through magic. Arwen was always taking care of her and keeping her light hearted. She was the closest with Lord Elrond which many thought was odd. She almost saw him as a father figure. He had helped her deal with all her guilt and darkness after the war. They connected because he understood what she had gone through. She still did have her bad days but she was beginning to open up.

Gandalf left the next day to go meet two hobbits that went by the name of Bilbo and Frodo. He was trying to get the ring to Rivendell without alerting too many enemies. Hermione was worried. She did not think she was ready to be involved in another war.


	4. The Fellowship is Formed

**Rivendell: One Week Later**

Hermione had been in the library when she heard Arwen yelling for her. Quickly standing up Hermione headed towards where the voice was coming from, wondering what had her friend so distraught.

"Hermione! Come quickly to the stables, there is an emergency." Arwen said as soon as she saw the young witch.

"Arwen, you must tell what is going on. I can't be of any assistance if you don't tell me what's wrong." Hermione said grabbing Arwen's arm.

"There is no time. I will inform you on the way. Quickly, mount Meleth and keep up." She said while mounting her own steed, Arthon.

Hermione mounted Meleth and quickly followed Arwen as she left the gates of Rivendell. Realizing that this was her first time leaving the safety of Rivendell, Hermione sped up to catch her frantic friend. "Arwen, what is going on?"

"Aragorn has taken the task of escorting the hobbits to Rivendell since Gandalf has disappeared. They were attacked by the Nazgûl. Frodo has been stabbed with a Morgul blade and needs immediate medical attention. I thought since you are good with healing you could help. We must hurry though, the Nazgûl are chasing them again and I am afraid Frodo does not have much time." Arwen reported all the while spurring her horse on faster and faster.

As they reached where Aragorn and the hobbits were resting for a while, Hermione instantly jumped of her horse and went to where one hobbit laid pale and shivering. Ignoring the man who jumped to his feet and drew his sword, she knelt down and began to look at the injury. Muttering spells, she drowned out the commotion behind her.

"Invenire….Evoco…..Vulnera Sanentur…. Vulnera Sanentur….. Vulnera Sanentur…" hearing a loud screech from the Nazgul, she was brought out of her healings.

"Hermione put him on you horse and heal him on the way. Meleth knows the way home, just be safe."

Hearing this she carried Frodo to the horse and took off. Again, trying to get the hobbits wound to close, she began the spells. '_Bloody Hell! Why won't it close? It was hard enough to get the shard of the sword out, but if I don't get this closed, we're screwed._' Hearing the screech from the Nazgûl again, Hermione looked up, ready to defend the hobbit she was transporting. "Come on Frodo. You can do this." As one of the Nazgûl horses got closer she shot a cutting curse at it. It shrieked but was not put off for long. Hermione looked around, she could sense that there were more than the two she could see but could not pin point where they were. They smelled like death and it was beginning to overwhelm her. She saw the river ahead and urged Meleth to go faster. When she crossed the river she turned around and, summoning a massive amount of water towards her threw it at the Nazgûl. They were taken by the torent water and disappeared. Hermione turned back around and finished the final stretch towards Rivendell.

Crossing the gates she handed the hobbit off to Lord Elrond who was waiting for their arrival. "I can't get the wound to close; he was stabbed with a Morgul blade. I got the shard out but it just won't close." she exclaimed, frustrated. When she jumped off Meleth all her adrenalin from being hunted by the Nazgûl immediately left her, she collapsed to the ground because, through all the adrenalin, she did not notice that she was hit in the right shoulder with a small knife. As blackness began it fill her mind she heard Elrond say "_Oh dear god, Lady Hermione…_" before the blackness took over.

LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-One day Later-LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP-LOTR/HP

Waking up Hermione realized that she was lying on her stomach. She thought this was odd because she never slept on her stomach. It was harder to get up as face any opponents that way. Rolling over on to her back she quickly discovered why she had been on her stomach. With a hiss of pain she rolled over to the edge of the bad so she could go to the mirror and see how bad the damage was. Standing in front of the mirror she realizes that it was not that bad and probably wouldn't even scar. Not that it would matter anyway; it would just blend in with the scars she had gotten from when she had been captured and whipped by Rowle. He had her bound to a post in front of all of Hogsmead and whipped her. Many people on both sides of the war were surprised that he had used such a muggle method, let alone such a medieval one. Though she should be glad that he had decided to do it in front of the whole town, if he had had not she wouldn't have been rescued and mostly likely would have died from her wounds. While in her thoughts, Hermione missed Arwen enter the room. Swiftly donning her tunic, she turned around to face the elf.

"_Sorry_," Arwen apologized "_you did not respond when I knocked and I did not hear anything so I assumed you were sleeping_."

"_No, it's fine_." Hermione mumbled before turning back to the mirror.

"_You should not look yourself so harshly_," Arwen said "_Your scars prove how brave you are. You earned them in battle."_

"_I know, just sometimes I think that, who would ever look at me as anything other than a warrior because of these wounds. Will I live out my days alone?"_ Hermione questioned, still examining herself in the mirror.

"_Someone will see your beauty and then you will know they are the one. But I did come here for a reason. Frodo's wound has been closed but he has not awakened. People are arriving for the council. Ada wants you to attend. The council will be held when Frodo awakes."_

"_Is Lord Elrond sure?"_ she questioned, puzzled as to why he would want her there.

"_Yes, he is quite positive. You have many years of experience in war. But, I must warn you. You will be the only woman there and your presence will not exactly be approved of. Men here do not think women should be involved with the ways of war_."

"_I will do it but I will be eating my meals in my chambers and I will wear my cloak with my hood up until necessary at the council not to cause any extra strife. I just hope I am ready for this."_ with that she went to the bathroom to clean off the grim from the previous day's adventure.

For the next several days Hermione kept to herself. She was either in her room or in the library. Whenever she left her room she would put on her cloak and would not speak to anyone. On the third day when Frodo awoke she was called to the council. Gandalf had returned from being held captive at Orthanc. Many were extremely concerned about this new development. Walking to the council room Hermione recognized several of the elves, and Gandalf, and Aragorn. Taking her seat she silently observed her surroundings. She noticed that the lines separating these different races were very clear. The elves stayed to themselves, the dwarves stayed to themselves, and the Gondorians stayed to themselves. Though, she did notice that Aragorn sat with the elves of the Mirkwood rather than with the men like the ones from Gondor. This might have had to do with the fact he was practically raised by elves.

All of the sudden a silence rang through the room, Frodo had entered.

"Ring-bearer, please bring forward the ring and then take a seat." Elrond spoke, breaking the silence. "People of Middle Earth, what we have before us is what will bring about the doom of our world. The one ring must be destroyed."

"Then why don't we," said one dwarf, running forward and using his ax to attempt to destroy the ring. To his shock the ax shattered but the ring remained unblemished. "What is this devilry?" He questioned, looking extremely confused.

"Gimli, son of Gloin, the ring can only be destroyed whence it was forged, the fiery pits of Mount Doom." At this everyone started.

"One cannot just walk into Mordor. This is suicide. We should use the ring. It once belonged to Gondor; let it once again go to Gondor." As he said this he walked forward towards the ring, reaching out for it. Hermione quickly shot a spell, putting a glittering protection dome over the ring. As soon as the dome covered the ring, the man stopped.

"Boromir, son of Denthor, sit down! The ring cannot be controlled. It must be taken to Mount Doom and destroyed." This started a whole other fight with everyone saying just who should and should not take the ring.

"_Out of the frying pan, into the fire. Oh well, men will be men_." Hermione muttered to herself. Some of the elves that heard this chuckled at what she had said. '_Damn elf ears, can't say anything private._' Looking around the room to see if anyone else was still sitting, Hermione noticed Frodo saying that he would take the ring. After watching him try three more times, Hermione put a silencing charm on the rest of the room. In the silence of the room, all you could hear was the small voice of Frodo say "I will take the ring, but I do not know the way." Lifting the charm, Hermione noticed that it stayed silent. Then Aragorn stepped up.

"I will help you on this trek." After him, Galdalf, Gimli, Boromir, and a hansom unknown elf offered to help.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stood up as well. "I will help you on your journey Frodo." Boromir turned on her "Who are you and what is your business with the ring?" the man snarled. Turning towards him, Hermione said "I am Hermione and my business is none of yours. I am here on the request of Lord Elrond due to my skills and experience." Sitting back down Hermione prepared herself for the bomb that she had lit to go off. Almost instantly there was yelling and protests.

"A WOMAN…"

"What is this foolishness…"

"Women have no place in war. Is this some kind joke Elrond…"

"You cannot be serious..."

When she had enough, Hermione put another silencing spell on the room. "I will tell you right now, I have more war experience than most of you have on your right pinkie. The place I came from has been at war for over sixteen years. And I was one of the leaders in that war. I ask you not to judge me before you know what I am capable of. On top of my war experience, I am a witch. And no, that is not like your Istari." When she finish she canceled the silencing spell and then lowered her hood. The shock on many of their faces was amusing but also made Hermione extremely self-conscious. "As you can see, I do have experience."

"But you are so small; I thought you were a hobbit." This unfortunate being did not just realize that he had just set off a volcano. Hermione hated it when people made fun of her height. It wasn't her fault she was only 5'1". Though, it did come to an advantage when people would underestimate her. Hermione short a series of jinx's at the poor unfortunate soul. As he yelped in both shock and slight pain, Hermione stood.

"YOU DO NOT talk about my height, clear?" when everyone shook their head yes while looking at the man on the ground who was itching himself like mad, she sat herself back down and released the man from the jinx's

"Lady Hermione, I would really like if you would assist me on my quest." which came from Frodo.

As soon as he had said this another hobbit popped in the room. "I'm going with Mr. Frodo to."

Elrond, laughing slightly said "It would seem so as we cannot even keep you apart when he is called to a secret council and you are not." Finishing this, two more hobbits popped, or rather fell out. "We're going too."

Elrond sighed. "Fine, you ten together shall be the Fellowship of the Ring. You shall leave in three days. Prepare yourselves well." And with that everyone left the room.


	5. The path to Moria

**Rivendell: Breakfast the next morning**

Hermione walked down to breakfast the next morning with her cloak on and her hood up. She entered the dining hall and sat down, ignoring the others in the room. As everyone began eating, Hermione observed the rooms occupants, she noticed Boromir looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Now this was not unusual as people would stare at her scars all the time but she had her hood up.

"Is there something you would like to ask me sir?" she asked irritably, glaring at him even if he could not see it.

"Well I guess myself and a few others are curious about why you are wearing your cloak. We all saw your….scars yesterday." He asked seeming genuinely curious.

"Yes well the stares that come along with the scars are not appreciated." and with that she went back to her meal. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione again heard someone speaking to her.

"Lady Hermione, have you begun to pack yet." asked Aragorn, trying to change the subject and get rid of the silence.

"I've been packed for so time now, ready to leave at a moment's notice." She said stiffly.

"Even now?" asked Gimli, incredulously.

"Yes, even now" She reached to her hip and detached her beaded bag, showing them. She instantly saw the doubt on their faces.

"You expect me to believe that you have everything you will need for this trip in that little bag. This is not some fun day in the garden woman, there will be really danger. If you can't take it seriously, well..." Laughing as he spoke.

After he had said this she stood up and opened her bag. When she opened it she stuck her arm in all the way to her shoulder.

"What…How….Where'd your arm go?" Gimli spluttered out.

"And that is the power of magic. I have put and undetectable extension charm and a weightless charm on my bag. I can put as much as I want in here without having to worry about the weight."

"Can you do that to the rest of our bags, it would make the trip easier if we did not have to worry about what we have to bring." asked Frodo quietly.

"Certainly, whoever would like to have me charm their bag find me later and I'll do it. Now I've got to go." with that she got up and left the room. Hermione did not like all the attention that was on her. She was always the one in the background. She did all the research and stood behind Harry, making sure he survived. The one time she had let him do something on his own he had not only died once, but twice. Frodo reminded her a bit of Harry. No, she would not be leaving Frodo alone. Hermione never makes the same mistake twice. Hearing someone clear their voice behind her, Hermione whirled around to see Legolas. '_Bloody hell! If I hadn't been so caught up in my thoughts he wouldn't have been able to sneak up on me. I wonder what he wants. Hmm….I probably know the least about him. I should find out more_.'

"_Can I help you_?" she asked. The look of shock on his face was worth him sneaking up on her.

"_Yes, I was wondering if you would charm my bag for me. I would like to finish packing tonight_." She grabbed the bag he offered her and took out her wand.

"_Why do you use that stick? I have witnessed you achieve magic without it_." He asked.

"_One, the stick is called a wand. Two, where I come from most people are dependent on wands. I just use it for appearances. People are more likely to underestimate me if they think I am dependent on the wand. I am actually accomplished in silent and wandless magic. Though I guess it really doesn't matter here, it's really just a habit at this point_."

"Where do you come from? No one has seems to really know." he said, reverting back to English.

"I come from somewhere far away, not that it's any of your business. Here's your bag. Now if you'd excuse me, goodbye." And she walked away.

Hermione was walking through the garden when she heard people talking in elvish. She would have kept walking except she heard her name mentioned. Moving closer, but staying hidden behind the hedge, Hermione realized it was Arwen and Aragorn.

"_Aragorn, you have to watch out for her, she has gone through so much. I fear for her and what this quest could do to her. She has just come from sixteen years of war_." She heard Arwen plead.

"_Has she told you what she has gone through? No one seems to know anything about her_." He commented.

"_She has not told anyone much of anything. She drops small hints here and there but not any real details. Aragorn, one thing she did tell us is that she is the only survivor for her side in the war. They were annihilated. She was covered in blood and barely alive when she first came here. I have seen her scars; she has been whipped, whipped! Her eyes, have you seen them. They have such a haunted look in them. It actually scares me. She barely talks to anyone and stays to herself. We were surprised she offered to go with the Fellowship. She has gone through so much Aragorn, please help her_."

Not being able to listen anymore, Hermione walked away. '_Am I really that pathetic that they feel the need to worry about me? I don't need their pity. I have a mission and nothing else really matters_.' For the next two days Hermione kept to herself unless one of the Fellowship came to her to charm their bags. On the third when it was time to leave, the Fellowship gathered at the entrance to Rivendell. After goodbyes were said they left.

"Um Gandalf," she heard Frodo quietly whisper "Left or right?"

"Left" said Gandalf chuckling to himself.

Hermione allowed herself a small smile not that anyone would see it with her hood up. Legolas might have been the only one able to see it but he was behind her. They had traveled several days and were taking an obscure path west of the Misty Mountains. When they had stopped to rest Hermione went by herself and stood watch. She heard the sounds of two of the hobbits, Merry and Pippin, play wrestling with Boromir and Aragorn. Looking to the sky she noticed what seemed to be a large cloud heading their way, except it was going against the wind. Quickly standing up she shouted for Legolas.

"Legolas, do you see what I see. It is going against the wind." she said pointing. Everyone had stopped what they were doing at the shock of her speaking without being spoken to first.

"I see it, you are right." He paused then his eyes widened slightly "Crebain from Dunland! Hide, and do not let them see you."

Everyone rushed to grab their things and hide. From their hiding spots they watched as the birds flew overhead. Once it was safe, they all came out of their hiding spots.

"Spies for Saruman, the passage is being watched. We must take Pass of Caradhras." said Gandalf.

"Wait! Where is Hermione." When Frodo asked this, the men began looking frantically for the missing woman.

"Just, like a woman to leave as soon as it got tough. She should have never come with us." snarled Boromir.

Now Hermione had disillusioned herself and had watched the entire exchange with amusement; that is until Boromir's comment. "I think you will have to take back that statement Boromir since I haven't even moved." Watching them all turn in circles, trying to find where her voice was coming from and she smirked at their dumb-founded faces. The only one who wasn't moving was Legolas. She watched as a look of comprehension came across his face. She watched as he walked right towards her. She dared not move because that would give her away in a second. He reached a hand out and touched her cheek; she flinched back, not expecting him to actually touch her. She thought he would just reveal her.

"This is strange. I know you are here and can feel you but cannot see you." He said in wonderment.

"We you could see me if you really tried," she said as she took off the disillusionment charm. "This charm only makes you blend in with your surroundings, not invisible. If I had moved you would have most likely seen my outline. I think it's time we moved on." She turned around and went to stand next to Gandalf whose eyes were glittering with amusement. "You knew I was there the whole time didn't you?" she asked watching the others pack all their things.

"Yes I did, but I thought that if they saw what else you could do, they would respect you more."

"I honestly don't care if they respect me. They can say whatever they want about me except that I would ditch because I'm a women." she said glaring at Boromir. He was really going to test her patience. Luckily she had dealt with guys like him for years. She had definitely earned her place back at home and was respected by both genders for it.

As they began to travel the pass, Hermione had put a feather light charm on the members of the Fellowship so that they would not sink through the snow. She did not cast it on Legolas because he did not need it. At one point she saw Frodo trip and fall, Aragorn helped him to his feet but the Ring had fallen off and rolled to Boromir's feet. When the man went to go pick it up, Hermione stopped him. "Boromir don't! You know what will happen if you do. You swore to protect it." When what she said registered, he stopped. She stepped forward and levitated the ring in front of Frodo. He grabbed it and put it back on his necklace. They began their journey again.

Sometime later Legolas pulled up next to her.

"You do not seem affected by the ring. This is unusual for man-kind; even Gandalf feels the temptation from it." He asked

"I can shield my mind from the ring; it does not have any effect on me." They walked like this for a little while longer until they both froze.

"Gandalf there is a fell voice in the air" said Legolas as everything began to shake.

"It is Saruman; he is trying to bring down the mountain on us!"

Mounds of snow and ice began to fall from above. Realizing what was about to happen, Hermione threw her hands just in time to shield everyone from the avalanche that almost landed on their heads. The Fellowship looked around surprised. Why weren't they covered in snow was the question that was on everyone's mind. They noticed that they were in a large dome with Hermione in the middle with her hands up like she was holding it up.

"Hermione are you holding this up?" asked Frodo

"Yes! Now shut up, the snow is really heavy." She growled.

Noticing that she was really exerting herself holding the shield up, they all went quiet and watched. She bent down and then thrust up, throwing all the snow off the cliff. Legolas ran up to her as she collapsed.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"Oh just peachy, I'm not dead tired or anything," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just give me a minute, I'll be fine." She said when she noticed that they were actually concerned. "Oh what the hell," She exclaimed. "I'm exhausted and don't even think I can get up right now. Would anyone mind having a falcon on their shoulder for a while so I can rest?" Seeing their clueless faces Hermione changed into her animagus form.

Understanding what she was talking about, Legolas said he would not mind and gently picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Yes, Hermione's animagus form was a peregrine falcon, small and deadly, just like her. Hermione listened as the Fellowship decided to go to Moria, with this decision Hermione smelled huge amounts of fear coming from Gandalf. She wonder why but put it to the back of her mind and fell asleep on Legolas' shoulder, trusting him not to let anything happen to her.


	6. Update

**Sorry everyone, I have the next chapter almost done and will be updating within the next week or so. I just been really busy with school and soccer. Keep reviewing with any suggestions or comments you may have. Thanks for following. I will be updating soon.**


End file.
